simsfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Boit@look/Chat avec Darren Futa et Bruce Wilkie
Le 13 mai 2004 s'est déroulé un chat avec Darren Futa, producteur de la Boit@look, et Bruce Wilkie, programmeur pour la Boit@look : maxiskitty (May 13, 2004 6:02:20 PM) Hello and Welcome to the Sims 2 Body Shop Chat with Body Shop Producer Darren Futa and Body Shop Programmer Bruce Wilkie! MaxisBruce (May 13, 2004 6:02:54 PM) Hello everyone! Nice to see you all. MaxisDarren (May 13, 2004 6:03:00 PM) Hallo all! Girligirl (May 13, 2004 6:04:24 PM) Hey so the official date for the sims 2 is when? MaxisLucky (May 13, 2004 6:04:24 PM) The Sims 2 will ship on September 17, 2004. calichica (May 13, 2004 6:05:35 PM) when will we be able to download from "showcase"? MaxisLucky (May 13, 2004 6:05:35 PM) We will be adding that functionality later. For now you can save out your Sims to your own server and share them. Deckmaster (May 13, 2004 6:06:14 PM) I have installed bodyshop on my harddrive C and am planning to install SIMS2 on my harddrive D which is a lot larger and used for games. Can that give some difficulties you think? MaxisBruce (May 13, 2004 6:06:14 PM) While this is fine to do, keep in mind any custom things you've created will still be on your C:. You can manually copy over your custom files, however, if you'd like. kcstanton (May 13, 2004 6:07:54 PM) how many packs are there going to be? MaxisDarren (May 13, 2004 6:07:54 PM) The plan is to release more packs before The Sims 2 comes out, but we don't have a firm date yet. Right now everyone on the team is definitely focusing on getting the game as great as possible. mobstersarehot (May 13, 2004 6:08:30 PM) In the body shop can you give the Sims bigger breasts? MaxisBruce (May 13, 2004 6:08:30 PM) You can't change meshes (ie body parts) in the BodyShop right now, only textures. James (May 13, 2004 6:08:46 PM) Darren - why the tortoise? MaxisDarren (May 13, 2004 6:08:46 PM) Oh, no special reason :) Seemed the cutest of the choices. Ash (May 13, 2004 6:08:58 PM) is it true that the release date of the Sim 2 is September 17th? MaxisLucky (May 13, 2004 6:08:58 PM) Yup - that's the plan! ChEeTaH (May 13, 2004 6:11:08 PM) In the Body Shop, why can't you zoom in to the face in the Sims selection screen (right before cloning or building one)? MaxisBruce (May 13, 2004 6:11:08 PM) A couple keys you might like - F7 (zoom out) and F8 (zoom in)... :) TS2_rox (May 13, 2004 6:11:24 PM) so BodyShop has better customization than the ingame CAS that will be in TS2?Will TS2 have lots of sliders and stuff still like in BodyShop? MaxisDarren (May 13, 2004 6:11:24 PM) TS2 will definitely have sliders like in Body Shop, as well as many features that you don't have in Body Shop ... such as assigning personalities, picking heads, giving them a proper name ... can't have Sims running around in the game without names! Guest (May 13, 2004 6:11:31 PM) Can you only download body shop or can you also buy it? MaxisMojo (May 13, 2004 6:11:31 PM) The Sims2 Body Shop is available as a free download only. You can not purchase it. MaxisDarren (May 13, 2004 6:12:47 PM) Sims2 will also let you create the families and give them relationships out of CAS. ananse (May 13, 2004 6:12:51 PM) There only seems to be one ear slider. The only way to get pointy ears is to pick the pre-fab face. Are there going to be updates with better ear sliders? MaxisBruce (May 13, 2004 6:12:51 PM) Currently, the modifiers you see in the BodyShop are all the modifiers we've created. However, it's possible for us to release more modifiers at some point, just a matter of time / getting them done. MaxisDarren (May 13, 2004 6:13:24 PM) you can also pick the pointy ears from the Ears tab, if that's all you want (in Faces) emperorjess (May 13, 2004 6:14:19 PM) The preview of body shop only has a limited number of clothes and accessories (ie. make up, glasses, etc.) How many possible outfits, beards, cosmetics, etc. will there be when it is released with Sims 2? MaxisDarren (May 13, 2004 6:14:19 PM) I haven't counted recently, but there are many, many times more choices in the game. Body Shop is just a taste of the content goodness waiting for you in the game. forwardmotion (May 13, 2004 6:14:49 PM) what dose CAS stand for MaxisLucky (May 13, 2004 6:14:49 PM) Create-A-Sim Twoyys4me (May 13, 2004 6:15:25 PM) When we buy Sims2, if we've already downloaded the Sim2Bodyshop, (who hasn't?!) will we need to delete that from our systems before loading Sims2? MaxisBruce (May 13, 2004 6:15:25 PM) After you install Sims2, and try to run the old BodyShop, you'll get a message telling you about the newer version, so while you don't *need* to delete it, you won't be using it any longer. The newer version included with the game will be the one to use. BxShawty41190 (May 13, 2004 6:15:38 PM) What do you think is the most interesting aspect of the Sims 2 Shop? MaxisDarren (May 13, 2004 6:15:38 PM) I really like making custom skin tones and eye colors. The alpha channel is really fun to play with too. I'm so impressed with what I've seen showing up on the Showcase Guest (May 13, 2004 6:16:40 PM) PLEASE ANSWER ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Is the body shop included in the sims 2 or do we just have to download it??? MaxisBruce (May 13, 2004 6:16:40 PM) The BodyShop will be included with the Sims2. 905 (May 13, 2004 6:16:44 PM) If you made a mistake in the Body Shop can you fix it? MaxisDarren (May 13, 2004 6:16:44 PM) The best thing to do is just delete the content you imported, then go back to Load Saved Projects and start over. keljopy (May 13, 2004 6:18:18 PM) Are the skin color, eyes, and hair the only things that will be passed on genetically or will things like facial features be passed on also? MaxisDarren (May 13, 2004 6:18:19 PM) Faces will be inherited, but the baby will have a combination of the two parents' faces. It's fun to see what parts come from Mom and what parts come from Dad ... or from others ... Petreak (May 13, 2004 6:19:09 PM) Is there a way to delete new items you create in Bodyshop? I have several versions of the same dress I don't want. MaxisBruce (May 13, 2004 6:19:09 PM) To delete the project, use the "Load Projects" screen. To delete custom items you've imported, use the "Build Sim" area for that - you'll see the trashcan icon enabled when you've selected a custom item. TrixieTown (May 13, 2004 6:21:58 PM) What about Archetypes? That was a main feature when originally talking about CaSIE MaxisBruce (May 13, 2004 6:21:58 PM) BodyShop has archetypes - they are in the "Build Sim" area, right beside the "Modifiers" tab. Guest (May 13, 2004 6:22:16 PM) When maaking tattoos on skins will this cause future generations to inherit the tattoos? MaxisDarren (May 13, 2004 6:22:16 PM) Sort of yes, sort of no. If the child inherits your skin tone, then that tattoo will show up for whatever age/gender you've put the tattoo on. To the game, that tatoo is a part of the skin. MaxisDarren (May 13, 2004 6:23:03 PM) Archetypes are there, they just got renamed to "Faces" PIGBOY (May 13, 2004 6:23:31 PM) Will Body Shop have an exchange before TS2's release? MaxisLucky (May 13, 2004 6:23:31 PM) There's already a Showcase where you can upload your work. Hopefully fansites will start having some Sims on display for trading/sharing soon Jeffrie (May 13, 2004 6:23:46 PM) Will there be more makeup options? As well as pre made ones like the masks like have an evening, day looks MaxisBruce (May 13, 2004 6:23:46 PM) There are many, many more makeup options (blush, eye shadow, lipstick, face paint, etc) in the content for Sims2... reader003 (May 13, 2004 6:24:20 PM) can you add to the help section? MaxisLucky (May 13, 2004 6:24:20 PM) We'll be adding to the the help section as we gather more information. Sims2_BodyMod2004 (May 13, 2004 6:26:41 PM) Are there plans to allow users to modify/add to sim meshes in the future, including importing custom-made 3D models? If so, what 3D packages are planned to be supported? MaxisDarren (May 13, 2004 6:26:42 PM) The plan is to add mesh export/import capabilities, but that's in the future. When we do that, we're going to do our best to make them in a universal 3D file format, so it will be tool independent. Bubbleshine (May 13, 2004 6:26:45 PM) Will Maxis make an Exchange for Body Shop where people can upload and download custom content? MaxisMojo (May 13, 2004 6:26:45 PM) Yes, we intend to add additional functionality to the Showcase so you can exchange your custom Body Shop content. Guest (May 13, 2004 6:26:56 PM) Will CAS in the Sims 2 look exactly like the demo most of us have downloaded? MaxisBruce (May 13, 2004 6:26:56 PM) In-Game Create-A-Sim will have a unique look and feel, plus animated Sims! esim (May 13, 2004 6:28:41 PM) Where I put any content I receive from my friends? (not sims, but clothes, for example) MaxisDarren (May 13, 2004 6:28:41 PM) if you get a .package file from a friend (that they copied directly out SavedSims), you can just drop that in /My Documents/EA Games/The Sims 2 Body Shop/Downloads ... when you restart Body Shop, that content will be there Guest (May 13, 2004 6:28:59 PM) I tried to make skins but when I went to change them, there were like 50 files to go change and I don’t have that muck time. Is there a faster way? MaxisBruce (May 13, 2004 6:28:59 PM) This depends on the type of content you're trying to create. For example, eye colors only have 1 file to change, whereas skin tones will give you many files. If you don't have much time, try something simple, like eye colors, or some lipstick. Guest (May 13, 2004 6:29:39 PM) Can you delete project folders after you're done with a project? MaxisBruce (May 13, 2004 6:29:39 PM) Yes - use the delete button in the "Load Projects" screen. Bembella (May 13, 2004 6:30:33 PM) Will the dark skinned, dark haired sims in the game be able to have afro hair types - all the ones in Body Shop seem to have straight hair? MaxisDarren (May 13, 2004 6:30:33 PM) The Sims 2 will have an incredible variety of hair for all types of Sims. ananse (May 13, 2004 6:31:08 PM) Will there be recessive genes that can "skip" a generation? MaxisBruce (May 13, 2004 6:31:08 PM) Yup. Hair color, skin color, eye color... pintsize898 (May 13, 2004 6:32:12 PM) What is the advantages of Body Shop over In-Game Create-A-Sim? MaxisDarren (May 13, 2004 6:32:12 PM) Well, one advantage is that you have it now ;) Also, when a Body Shop Sim is imported into the game, you can make as many Sims as you want based on that Sim. The biggest thing is the ability to make the custom textures. Guest (May 13, 2004 6:32:38 PM) If You make an elf-like sim will his kids get his ears or such MaxisBruce (May 13, 2004 6:32:38 PM) There is a chance of this - facial features are passed from generation to generation. Sima (May 13, 2004 6:32:39 PM) when is the ts2 coming im tired of waiting MaxisLucky (May 13, 2004 6:32:39 PM) You'll have to wait until September 17, 2004 - that's the release date. Sima (May 13, 2004 6:34:14 PM) How do u make your own parts in the body shop! MaxisDarren (May 13, 2004 6:34:14 PM) I recommend checking out the tutorial ... http://thesims2.ea.com/bodyshop.php#tutorial ... it'll walk you through the steps maxiskitty (May 13, 2004 6:34:26 PM) If you are having technical troubles with Body Shop be sure to check out the help FAQ. We will be updating it as we get mroe information: http://thesims2.ea.com/bodyshop_help.php maxiskitty (May 13, 2004 6:34:32 PM) jinx! Guest (May 13, 2004 6:34:40 PM) -- Please ANSWER ASAP! -- What is the point of Body Shop? Will something similar be installed in TS2... or are you gonna have to upload more colors/hairstyles/faces to make different sims or will they all be in there? -- Answer ASAP! -- MaxisBruce (May 13, 2004 6:34:40 PM) BodyShop is great for a) making sims and b) making custom clothing, makeup, skins, etc. When you install the Sims2, you'll get an updated BodyShop. If you make things locally, after the game is installed, you'll be able to use those items right away in the game. Does that make sense? Guest (May 13, 2004 6:35:43 PM) Will it be possible for girls to have long hair? MaxisBruce (May 13, 2004 6:35:44 PM) Yup - we have some great long hair styles across the ages for girls. tlc123 (May 13, 2004 6:35:44 PM) what an awsome tool!! would video memory effect the way makeup and such shows up MaxisDarren (May 13, 2004 6:35:44 PM) yes, lower memory cards might make the Sims look blurry. One way to try to improve this is to play Body Shop in Full Screen mode. Just hit ALT+ENTER. Guest (May 13, 2004 6:36:22 PM) when will the chat be posted on TS2 website? MaxisLucky (May 13, 2004 6:36:22 PM) We'll get the transcripts up as soon as we can. We not even done with the chat yet! :-) Guest (May 13, 2004 6:37:49 PM) hi i am having trouble instaling the sims body shop. it said: Some installation files are corrupt. Please download a fresh copy and retry the installation. i have done this 5 times & have miss 2 days of school now. my system is 32 bit color, 520 membory & 4 GB of Membary. I downloaded from internet explore & netscape at different times. is there anyway to get this fix? or put this in the new the sims 2 cd disk. I REally need ur help PLEASE. MaxisBruce (May 13, 2004 6:37:49 PM) I see several ppl asking about problems downloading. Something to try is the FilePlanet mirror or the GameSpot mirror, as our site has gotten a little busy lately... :) theevilwriter (May 13, 2004 6:38:06 PM) It seems that we can't make baby skins with bodyshop. Does that mean they'll all wear the same skin like in TS1? And if so, can we still make that skin custom like TS1 too? MaxisDarren (May 13, 2004 6:38:06 PM) Actually, when you export a Skin Tone, you'll notice that a baby skin is included. Change that skin, and when you bring that custom skin into The Sims 2, he/she will have it. Guest (May 13, 2004 6:39:26 PM) How can we make bald sims? MaxisBruce (May 13, 2004 6:39:27 PM) We have a bald hairstyle in the game, so watch for it! Beserker516 (May 13, 2004 6:40:44 PM) Hey, I love The Body, shop, but what happened to the name CaSie? MaxisDarren (May 13, 2004 6:40:44 PM) CaSIE was a development name, but we decided Body Shop was a little more descriptive :) I still catch myself calling it CaSIE all the time, though. Bembella (May 13, 2004 6:41:38 PM) There are no glasses for kids in Body Shop - will kids be able to wear glasses in the actual game? MaxisBruce (May 13, 2004 6:41:38 PM) Children have glasses, it's toddlers that don't wear glasses... Guest (May 13, 2004 6:42:07 PM) PLEASE ANSWER! in CAS, can you choose all outfits such as pjs and bathing suits, instead of just regular clothes? MaxisDarren (May 13, 2004 6:42:07 PM) In The Sims 2 CAS, you will choose outfits for all these categories. We decided not to do that in Body Shop, because the upload would have potentially gotten much, much bigger. Picking all the outfits in the game is one of the joys of CAS. DKLucca (May 13, 2004 6:42:39 PM) Is it possible to edit a sim you created? Because every time I try to do so I end up having two similar sims. MaxisBruce (May 13, 2004 6:42:39 PM) Nope - you can clone, edit, save, then delete the template sim you started cloning from. Moonchild (May 13, 2004 6:44:12 PM) Will we be able to modify and update the sims we create now with the BodyShop that comes with TS2? MaxisDarren (May 13, 2004 6:44:12 PM) Yes xsplat15 (May 13, 2004 6:44:40 PM) what is an archetype? MaxisBruce (May 13, 2004 6:44:40 PM) An "archetype" is a pre-created face, basically a shortcut if you will to get to a certain look. You can choose to blend in either the full archetype or just certain areas, ie eyes, mouth, etc. sims2 (May 13, 2004 6:45:31 PM) Please Answer: Can we use other EDITING programs besides the Adobe and Jasc one? If so can you name a few good ones? maxiskitty (May 13, 2004 6:45:31 PM) There have been some great suggstions of programs to use by fellow players on the Sims 2 Board on the Sims BBS asdsfg (May 13, 2004 6:45:58 PM) Is the release date of sims 2 final? MaxisLucky (May 13, 2004 6:45:58 PM) Yup - September 17, 2004 Ratti (May 13, 2004 6:46:11 PM) I'm having the missing mannaquin issue but my specs seem to be in line with the requirements..any solutions? MaxisBruce (May 13, 2004 6:46:11 PM) Try visiting the help page - chances are running in software rendering will fix you up (although it will run slower). celtickitty89 (May 13, 2004 6:47:17 PM) if i want an adult sim to have a beard, why does his teen self have to have one also? MaxisDarren (May 13, 2004 6:47:17 PM) Good question. When you're creating a Sim, the way you save them is how they will go into the game, so you really only have to worry about what the Sim looks like when you save them. There will be a way, though, to add something like a beard later on in life, if you decided not to give one to your Teen. bluezebra1980 (May 13, 2004 6:47:34 PM) what about sideburns? If I wanted someone to have curly hair, a goatee, and bushy sideburns, would I need to edit the hair, facial hair, or the skin to get the bushy side burns? MaxisBruce (May 13, 2004 6:47:34 PM) To do this, make a new custom facial overlay (beard) that includes the sideburns you want. maxiskitty (May 13, 2004 6:47:42 PM) 15 more minutes left in the chat simlover (May 13, 2004 6:49:05 PM) Is there a difference between bodyshop and the normal CAS in the game? Are they the same? Is there a reason why I should get bodyshop instead of waiting for TS2? MaxisBruce (May 13, 2004 6:49:05 PM) You can't create custom content in-game CAS, that's what the BodyShop is for. In-game CAS is for making Sims, making Families, setting personality, etc. Simluver (May 13, 2004 6:49:48 PM) How much will the Sims 2 cost? PLEASE answer. MaxisLucky (May 13, 2004 6:49:48 PM) We have not finalized a price yet. bluezebra1980 (May 13, 2004 6:49:51 PM) What is the funniest item of clothing that you've made so far? MaxisDarren (May 13, 2004 6:49:51 PM) Bruce made the very first custom content skin. It was a pretty funny Lizard Lady with matching clothes. Guest (May 13, 2004 6:50:04 PM) So on body shop how will we know what the baby looks like when it grows up? MaxisBruce (May 13, 2004 6:50:04 PM) You can use the age button to try out the sim in different ages, in the "Build Sim" screens. That's how you know what a sim will grow up and look like. PIGBOY (May 13, 2004 6:50:59 PM) Will there be a tutorial on how to make custom skins? MaxisLucky (May 13, 2004 6:50:59 PM) We expect that fans will begin to create tutorials as they learn more about the tool. TrixieTown (May 13, 2004 6:51:09 PM) What about the other icon for body style, the muscle one, will we be getting that before TS2 is out? MaxisDarren (May 13, 2004 6:51:09 PM) The muscle skin tone is something you can never save a Sim as from Body Shop or CAS. You have to earn a muscular Sim in the game :) Sim Fan 4 Life (May 13, 2004 6:51:28 PM) Are blue eyes recessive just like in real life? MaxisBruce (May 13, 2004 6:51:28 PM) Yes - we actually have genetic values set on inherited traits. Keep in mind, to make sure custom items are more likely to be inherited, they get favored status. guynick (May 13, 2004 6:52:05 PM) Have any of you seen some of the bizzare Sim faces? Will those actually animate during the game? MaxisDarren (May 13, 2004 6:52:05 PM) That's a good idea ... I think we'll get a few of those and see what they look like in the "real" Sims world. 905 (May 13, 2004 6:52:20 PM) Will there be yellow colered skins,like if you wanted to play as Homer Simpson? MaxisBruce (May 13, 2004 6:52:21 PM) Feel free to make one... :) PerdyLilo (May 13, 2004 6:53:41 PM) Is there a way to give a toddler a beard :-)? MaxisDarren (May 13, 2004 6:53:41 PM) You could try Costume Makeup sweet.devil88 (May 13, 2004 6:53:47 PM) When sims 2 will be ready? MaxisLucky (May 13, 2004 6:53:47 PM) The release date is set for September 17, 2004 Guest (May 13, 2004 6:55:06 PM) Are you guys Happy about all the comotion of Bodyshop? MaxisDarren (May 13, 2004 6:55:06 PM) We are really excited to see the Sims showing up on the showcase. For so long, we've only imagined what you all would come up with. As always, you didn't disappoint. catgrrrrrrl (May 13, 2004 6:55:14 PM) Will the custom haircolors we make now work on the hairstyles that are in the finished game? MaxisBruce (May 13, 2004 6:55:14 PM) Custom haircolors you make are tied to the style you created them with. So if you want a new hairstyle in your custom color, you'll have to make that when the finished game comes out. maxiskitty (May 13, 2004 6:56:16 PM) Five more minutes JohnEZ (May 13, 2004 6:57:44 PM) Why is BodyShop such a huge file? Did it really need to be that big? MaxisDarren (May 13, 2004 6:57:44 PM) The vast majority of the download size is content, such as the clothing and hair. It may not seem like we included a lot, but just those assets made the file that big. It's worth it though, when you see how beautiful the Sims are in the game! simlover (May 13, 2004 6:58:35 PM) thanks for answering my question bruce!!!! :) your my idol MaxisDarren (May 13, 2004 6:58:35 PM) Bruce is my idol as well. I hope to be like him when I grow up. Deckmaster (May 13, 2004 6:58:52 PM) Why are the clothing files so large? 3mb each that's takes a lot of space on the hard disks.Can't you make them smaller?? MaxisBruce (May 13, 2004 6:58:52 PM) Some are bigger than others - it all depends on what's inside. Things like custom skintones or hairtones have many textures - other things, like makeup, have only one, so they are smaller. WackiCracka1 (May 13, 2004 6:59:34 PM) Will we be able to put acne on our sims faces? MaxisBruce (May 13, 2004 6:59:35 PM) Yup - we even have zits in the game... MaxisDarren (May 13, 2004 7:00:25 PM) I think zits is a really good way to close this chat out ... MaxisBruce (May 13, 2004 7:00:44 PM) Great questions! Thx for all the neat sims up on the site, you guys are great! MaxisDarren (May 13, 2004 7:01:03 PM) Thanks for downloading Body Shop MaxisDarren (May 13, 2004 7:01:15 PM) we'll keep watching the Showcase and the fan sites! maxiskitty (May 13, 2004 7:01:36 PM) That wraps up today's chat... we love what we are seeing you guys do on the showcase (even if the creepy Sims scare me) Have funa dn keep those Sims coming!